


Come Hell

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoshura bullies Mammon and regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Hell

If there's any demon lord who Hitoshura cannot, for the life of him, understand why has his title, that honor has to go to Mammon.

Not all demon lords are chosen purely for their strength. Some are chosen for great intelligence and equally great loyalty, like Lucifuge. Some work better as a pair like Belial and Nebiros. Tiamat's role is more important than just her strength. Mara, too, goes without saying.

But Mammon? What does _he_ have? He's easily the weakest of Lucifer's inner circle. He talks in a thick accent that Hitoshura can't place. He doesn't have much to contribute when the lords meet for strategy, but despite all the jockeying between them for position and power, Mammon seems strangely above it all.

Apparently he also makes cookies.

Hitoshura gives the chocolate chip cookie in his hand a blank look while other lords wander by and each take one. Mammon folds his arms. "Well? Doesn't like cookies? Allergic maybe?"

"I'm trying to decide if you're more likely to have poisoned them through incompetence or if you've somehow managed to get your title on cooking skill alone," Hitoshura says finally. "I'm going with the first right now."

"How rude!" Mammon huffs. "Never did nothing to you, general Shura."

"Any real demon would know that's not how Makai works." Hitoshura reaches over and gives Mammon's ponytail a sharp yank, eliciting an undignified squeak from the other demon.

Lucifer picks that time to show himself. "What are you doing?" he asks, in a tone that suggests he knows precisely what he's doing but it's too foolish to even give the dignity of naming. "Explain yourself."

Hitoshura looks over as Mammon nurses his head. "Sir- he's so... so..."

"Mammon has a role as important as yours if not more so, and I expect you to respect that." He murmurs something to Mammon, and the demon nods and disappears with his cookie platter.

"...What is that role, exactly?" Hitoshura has to ask.

"He is the only demon I trust fully to take care of my children," Lucifer replies.

Silence for two seconds.

"YOU HAVE _CHILDREN?!_ "

"Oh, did no one tell you? It must have never come up," Lucifer answers. "If you aren't planning to eat that, then give it to someone who will, they're delicious."

Stunned, Hitoshura hands him the cookie and watches him walk away munching. "What on... did he... he has...?"

Beelzebub taps him on the shoulder with a clawed hand. "Setsuna and Mirai have no interest in the war," he explains. "As much as they love their father, they know he is more than capable of defending himself from any demon or angel. But for those who harm their caretaker, Lucifer's anger is the least of their worries."

"Oh," Hitoshura says weakly. "Nice kids."

A passing Hecate snorts. "Better that Setsuna never enter the war and be even scratched, or Beelzebub would be beside himself. They might be Makai's darlings, but his affection is-" The glare Beelzebub shoots her is enough to silence her at once.

Hitoshura tries to picture it and immediately decides not to try very hard. "I'll just take your word for it."


End file.
